Yakusoku
by mariaana07
Summary: Durante los años en que el equipo 7 estuvo separado, el más ocupado en misiones complejas fue el de Gai. En una de ellas persiguen a espías que habían robado documentos de Konoha, y sentimientos florecerán en el corazón de Tenten cuando crea que ella está fallando como ninja, y cuando hieran a Neji por su culpa. Sin embargo, su mano siempre estará allí para sostenerla... [prompt]


**_Yakusoku._  
**

Como los únicos que quedaban en Konoha del equipo 7, tras la ida de Sasuke, eran Sakura y Kakashi, los demás equipos tenían el doble de trabajo y responsabilidades. Sin dudas el equipo más ocupado era el de Maito Gai, con Lee, Tenten y Neji. Ellos eran el equipo más solicitado para las misiones más complicadas, en especial porque tenían a un genio del calibre de Neji entre ellos, a un jounnin calificado para sobrepasar a los kages si algún día lo necesitaba, a un chounnin experto en taijutsu que seguía los pasos de su sensei y a una muchacha que era una experta en todo lo que se refiriera a armas y pergaminos. Juntos eran, por lejos, el equipo más estratégico y apto para la lucha al mismo tiempo. No había puntos ciegos cuando trabajaban juntos, porque todos estaban en perfectas condiciones de luchar y protegerse mutuamente como shinobis de elite, y porque todos tenían la capacidad que les permitía armar estrategias de equipo.

Todas las semanas tenían un lugar distinto al cual ir, y ese día en particular estaban en búsqueda de unos espías muy peligrosos. Se sabía que documentos importantes habían sido robados directamente de la oficina de Tsunade, y que la seguridad de Konoha fue burlada de manera calamitosa. Por eso tenía que ir un grupo pequeño pero poderoso, eficaz y rápido a buscarlos de forma sigilosa. No eran cualquier enemigo, eran tipos entrenados para moverse de manera casi imperceptible. No dejaban muchas huellas, de hecho de no ser por los ojos de Neji no habrían podido saber a dónde se dirigieron.

—Su objetivo es vender esos documentos a enemigos para que sepan sobre nuestras vulnerabilidades, probablemente a miembros de akatsuki. Tengan cuidado, las huellas llegan hasta aquí y probablemente ellos aparecerán en cualquier momento —les decía Neji, mientras todos iban saltando sobre las ramas de los altos árboles con la mira fija a cualquier enemigo que saliera de la nada.

Era un bosque con troncos realmente altos, muy apartado de Konoha. Ellos llevaban muchos días siguiéndoles el paso, tratando de agarrarlos en el momento justo y que esos documentos no se perdieran. Allí había información principalmente de Naruto, de las relaciones con la Arena, de Orochimaru y sus objetivos, de cómo se había infiltrado para invadir Konoha usando a Gaara.

—Neji, ¿no los ves? —le preguntó Tenten, colocándose a su lado velozmente. Él le hizo una señal de silencio y se detuvo, todos hicieron lo mismo.

Aunque Maito Gai fuera el sensei, Neji no dejaba de ser un líder por naturaleza. Él los guiaba a cada paso, porque sus ojos siempre estaban adelantados a lo que el resto de ellos veían. Muchas veces él fue la brecha que separó la muerte de la vida, la diferencia en cada misión peligrosa.

Todos miraban en silencio a su alrededor, y Neji les dio otra señal para que se reunieran en el mismo punto, sobre una rama gruesa y alta, espalda a espalda protegiéndose mutuamente, sin dejar puntos ciegos entre ellos. Lee y Gai cerraron sus puños a la ofensiva, expectantes con una emoción inquebrantable, no veían la hora de verlos aparecer para destrozarles la cara. Tenten puso sus manos en el enorme pergamino que cargaba a la espalda, esperando el momento para liberar todas esas armas que la ayudaban.

El silencio más absoluto los acompañaba y el equipo comenzó a hacerse preguntas… ¿Realmente estaban allí, en serio eran tan buenos?

La única kunoichi del grupo oyó un ruido en la parte superior derecha y se sobresaltó, posicionándose para atacar inmediatamente.

—No, es una trampa —le advirtió Neji a su lado, sin mirarla. Él tenía el byakugan activado a todo momento, ella confiaba en él… pero el ruido se oyó de nuevo.

Ella miró a su alrededor y en verdad no vio nada, pero una pisada incluso más fuerte se escuchó desde el mismo lugar que antes.

—Neji… —le susurró, inquieta. Lee y Gai estaban callados, esperando. Pero la inquietud de Tenten les llegó también, y miraron de reojo a Neji.

—Cálmate Tenten, sólo espera…

Otro ruido se oyó, esta vez parecían varias pisadas.

—Deberíamos atacar de una vez —sugirió Lee. Neji sacudió la cabeza.

—Calma, mis inquietos y maravillosos alumnos. Neji puede ver más allá de nosotros, si él dice que esperemos entonces hagámoslo —les dijo el maestro, y Lee asintió con los ojos brillosos.

—Tiene razón Gai sensei, usted es tan sabio.

—Lo sé Lee, hagamos que la llama de nuestra juventud arda mientras esperamos a que llegue esta lucha.

—¡Usted es genial, Gai sensei…! —le respondió nuevamente Lee emocionado, llorando un poco.

—Ya hagan silencio ustedes dos —los regañó Tenten, y luego suspiró indignada.

—¡Es que estamos tan emocionados…! —añadió Lee.

—¡Que ya hagan sil…!

—¡Cuidado Tenten! —gritó Neji interrumpiéndola, y ella volteó enseguida sus ojos al punto donde se escuchaban ruidos.

Un par de kunais se dirigían a ella, y con una velocidad y técnica impecable la muchacha los detuvo con una cadena que llevaba a la cintura. Cuando los kunais cayeron ella, instintivamente, se dirigió al punto donde los habían arrojado, el mismo que había tomado toda su atención unos minutos antes.

—¡Tenten, no lo hagas! —le gritó Neji, pero fue inútil. Ella corrió allí, pero no había nadie en ese lugar. Solamente había un pergamino que estaba encendido y se consumía lentamente… un Jutsu de bomba.

La sorpresa de Tenten fue bastante, pero su reacción fue más rápida. Saltó en reversa en cuando vio aquello, pero la explosión la tomó por detrás y la fuerza que tuvo su detonación la impulsó lejos, desorientándola y provocando que perdiera el equilibrio. Iba a caer en medio del aire sin poder sostenerse, un poco sorda por la explosión también, pero un cuerpo la cubrió.

Él la cargó hasta unas ramas más abajo, sentándola sobre un tronco grueso. Tenten seguía aturdida, pero él la sacudió un poco y ella comenzó a reaccionar, escuchando nuevamente. Vio a Neji frente a ella, mirándola con el byakugan activado, sosteniéndola.

—¿Qué pasó, qué? —preguntó, tratando de recordar.

—Te dije que era una trampa —le informó el muchacho, casi en un regaño—. Esos kunais los tiraron unos clones para llamar tu atención, quise decírtelo pero ya te habías lanzado al lugar y terminaste activando la bomba. La explosión tuvo un alcance de treinta metros, Gai y Lee son rápidos así que sé que se han alejado, pero han conseguido separarnos a todos.

Tenten corrió la mirada y se mordió el labio, tratando de ponerse de pie. Casi cae en el intento, su cabeza seguía un poco deteriorada y su cuerpo había sufrido un fuerte impacto de calor por el fuego, pero Neji volvió a sostenerla.

—Todo esto es mi culpa, no sé por qué esta vez dudé de ti. Nunca fui tan estúpida como hoy, he puesto en peligro esta misión —se recriminó, cerrando los ojos.

Tenten siempre fue una muchacha con grandes sueños, decisiva en su camino como ninja. Su más grande meta era convertirse en una mujer fuerte, que no tuviese que depender de nadie, incluso más fuerte que Tsunade. Cada misión para ella era una prueba interna de lo que era capaz de hacer, de lo que todavía podía lograr y de cómo podía superarse a sí misma. Fallar era uno de sus más grandes temores. No quería verse a sí misma fallando como ninja, ni tampoco poner en riesgo la misión o la vida de sus compañeras. Siempre había temido al fracaso.

Pero, sorpresivamente, una mano suave y sensible le acarició con ternura el hombro. Ella lo miró a los ojos, los de él brillaban y la miraban con cariño. Tenten sintió una caricia en el alma.

—No te preocupes tanto, esquivaste con una precisión increíble esa explosión. Esta misión no está en peligro, nosotros ganaremos —le dijo con esa voz profunda que le llegaba a todos los sentidos de una forma increíble. Él hablaba con una sutileza, con tanta delicadeza incluso en un momento como ese.

Tenten siempre había visto a Neji como un guerrero digno de admirar, como un amigo y un caballero al mismo tiempo. Pero no fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta la influencia que unas pocas palabras suyas podían tener dentro suyo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con la misma ternura, agradeciéndole con los ojos sus palabras. Neji trataba de levantarle el ánimo y ella se sintió bien de tener un compañero como él en la lucha y en su vida diaria.

—¿Vamos juntos, Neji? —le preguntó ella, convencida y segura. Se puso de pie, esta vez no necesitó ayuda para mantenerse erguida.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, y ambos corrieron juntos en búsqueda de los enemigos. Neji era los ojos que los buscaban escondidos, escabullidos por el bosque, y ella era las armas que lo protegerían si la distracción de buscarlos por todos lados se convertía en un obstáculo. No tenían que hablar para entenderse bien, ellos sabían cómo trabajar juntos desde que eran niños.

—¡Tenten, a la derecha! —le gritó él mientras saltaban por las ramas. Tenten liberó su gran pergamino y lanzó al menos trecientos kunais en la dirección que él le señaló. El enemigo resultó herido, y saltó desde atrás de las ramas donde estaba escondido para atacar.

Era veloz y ágil, se abalanzó a ellos con la intención de asesinarlos. Tenten iba a atacarlo de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera invocar sus armas él lanzó un Jutsu de humo que la cegó momentáneamente. En el pequeño segundo que trataba de refregarse los ojos para atacar, él iba a lanzarle unos shurikens. Neji frunció el ceño furioso y apartó a Tenten, colocándola detrás de su cuerpo. Tan rápido como hizo eso, los protegió a ambos usando su mejor técnica defensiva.

—¡Hakesho: Kaiten! —gritó, girando sobre sí mismo mientras aquella bola blanca protectora e impenetrable los rodeaba. Tenten recobró la visibilidad aunque sus ojos todavía ardían un poco, deslumbrándose con la tenue y cálida luz blanca que Neji creaba como barrera. Allí dentro no se escuchaba ningún sonido, era una paz increíble. Los movimientos de Neji eran gráciles, parecía danzar en el aire. Lo que él podía hacer era maravilloso, hermoso. Tenten sintió la más absoluta seguridad ahí adentro, como ni nada pudiera tocarla.

La barrera se desvaneció sola, en el aire. Los shurikens lanzados fueron repelidos en su totalidad, y ella se puso de pie. Neji comenzó a masacrar los órganos del enemigo con sus "juken" —golpes suaves— y no le dio tiempo a lanzar otro de sus jutsus de humo cegador. Otro enemigo vino desde el lado de Tenten, tratando de atacar también. Ella reaccionó rápido e invocó dos tonfas. Tomó los bastones en ambas manos y, con su excelente técnica cuerpo a cuerpo, luchó contra el contrincante reduciéndolo en poco tiempo. Ella sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de la excelencia con la que ambos estaban trabajando juntos, sin dejar brechas en el medio.

La felicidad no le duró mucho: otro jutsu cegador provino desde abajo del tronco donde estaban sorpresivamente, y ambos tuvieron que saltar en distintas direcciones para evitar la ceguera. Tres enemigos se abalanzaron sobre Tenten y cuatro sobre Neji, siéndoles imposible volver a reunirse.

Ella se impulsó tan alto en el cielo como pudo mientras ellos la trataban de alcanzar desde abajo, saltando con la misma potencia. Tenten estaba entrenada para atacar desde la lejanía y era capaz de impulsarse muy lejos si era necesario, cosa que logró. Ella invocó miles de kunais con papeles explosivos y se los lanzó, tirándolos a todos hacia abajo… o eso creyó. El humo no la dejó ver, pero cuando ya se estaba disipando pudo distinguir una figura que había conseguido esquivar con destreza todos los kunais, y era tan veloz como ella. Estaba alcanzándola en el cielo, y ella trató de invocar otra arma para defenderse, pero no lo logró.

Neji, metros más lejos y más abajo, ya estaba por acabar con todos sus enemigos… pero un sonido lo distrajo totalmente.

—¡Neji! —gritó Tenten instintivamente desde el cielo cuando el enemigo comenzaba a desenvainar una katana a centímetros suyo.

Él subió la cabeza, mirándola desesperado y preocupado con el byakugan activado, distinguiéndola. En ese pequeño segundo de distracción su propio enemigo aprovechó para clavarle un kunai en hombro derecho. Neji reaccionó enseguida gritando del dolor y lo detuvo, lanzándolo lejos con Hakke Kusho —una especie de juken al aire, una onda de chakra—. La técnica empeoró su herida por el movimiento que tenía que realizar. El tipo se dio la cabeza contra un árbol y cayó desde el precipicio, muriendo. Neji no se quedó a verlo, corrió inmediatamente hacia arriba para ayudar a Tenten.

Ella había conseguido esquivar el movimiento de la katana que se dirigía a ella, pero su enemigo era muy superior en velocidad y no le daba tiempo a invocar ningún arma para defenderse. Hubiera tratado de atacarlo con taijutsu, pero se la pasaba impulsándose en el cielo para esquivarlo. Él ya la tenía casi acorralada, y ella comenzaba a perder velocidad. Creyó que todo estaba perdido, que la iba a alcanzar… pero Neji apareció.

—¡Hakke Kusho! —gritó él en el cielo, lanzándole el mismo ataque que al otro. La onda de chakra y viento provocó que el tipo perdiera el envión en el aire y cayó.

Mientras caía le lanzó un jutsu de humo cegador que alcanzó en la medida justa a Neji, provocando que él también perdiera el envión. Él comenzó a caer inevitablemente.

Las pupilas de Tenten se contrajeron de la histeria y la preocupación cuando vio su cuerpo caer entre las ramas de los árboles, a una velocidad demasiado grande. Finalmente escuchó el impacto y sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse de lágrimas. Ella corrió tras él desesperada, buscándolo. Cuando llegó al suelo vio el cuerpo del enemigo inerte, destruido por el impacto… pero no a Neji.

—¡Neji, Neji! —gritaba en medio de la histeria, nerviosa.

* * *

Lee y Gai habían acabado con todos los enemigos, y consiguieron los documentos robados. Estaban un poco más lejos que ellos, pero confiaban en que Tenten y Neji iban a estar perfectamente bien. Ellos hacían un muy buen equipo… pero los gritos de Tenten hicieron eco en todo el bosque y alcanzaron los oídos del sensei y su alumno.

—Gai-sensei, ¿escuchó eso? —le preguntó el muchacho desorientado, mirando a su alrededor. Gai lo miró seriamente, más que nunca.

—Lee, corre —le ordenó y no tuvieron que decir más. Ambos corrieron en dirección de los gritos.

* * *

Tenten encontró un bulto vestido de blanco tirado algunos metros más lejos. Había caído sobre un arbusto bastante esponjoso, pero quizás eso no había amortiguado su caída. Corrió a él y se arrodilló, dándolo vuelta. Era Neji, estaba lleno de arañazos. Lo abrazó contra su cuerpo maldiciéndose a sí misma por no haberlo podido ayudar, por ser la causa de eso. Él no se movía y ella comenzaba a sospechar lo peor.

—Por favor Neji, por favor… —le rogaba, llorando sobre su rostro.

Él no se movía, ella comenzaba a imaginarlo: Él había muerto. Pero de pronto, como si se tratara de un milagro divino, él empezó a toser en el pecho de Tenten. Ella tomó su rostro y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, observando petrificada que él respiraba. Lentamente lo vio abrir sus ojos blancos y mirarla un poco confundido.

—¡Neji! —gritó ella con emoción.

Él le sonrió levemente, soportando el dolor del hombro y de la caída. Ella le sonrió totalmente feliz, aliviada. Él le acarició el rostro con esa suavidad que lo caracterizaba, tranquilizándola.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —gritó Lee, llegando con los ojos totalmente colorados y llorosos. Estaba más desesperado que ella. Se arrodilló a él.

—Es… es increíble… sobreviviste, Neji —trató de articular en medio del cumulo de emociones ella, con la voz quebradiza todavía. Él asintió, tratando de sentarse. Se agarró el brazo tratando de mitigar el dolor.

—Este arbusto salvó mi vida —le dijo.

—Será mejor que descansemos aquí todo el día y mañana temprano volvamos a Konoha. La misión está completada, así que vendaremos eso y dormiremos aquí, Neji —le sonrió Gai con orgullo.

Neji asintió, y Tenten no podía sacarle la mirada de encima. Estuvo tan cerca de perderlo para siempre, y él ahora lucia tan herido e indefenso… ella quería cuidar de él, curarlo.

—¡Bien, yo te vendaré Neji! ¡Yo protegeré de tu juventud! —exclamó emocionado Lee. Neji lo miró un poco asqueado y lo apartó con el brazo que tenía sano.

—Mejor deja que Tenten lo haga, tú ve a conseguirnos comida y haz la fogata —le ordenó. Lee aceptó velozmente, como si Neji lo estuviese retando a algo. Él era tan raro…

Se fue con Gai a cazar o algo así, y ellos quedaron solos.

—Hay un lago a unos metros de aquí, vamos a buscar agua y limpiarnos… —le dijo a ella una vez ambos desaparecieron.

Tenten lo miraba en silencio. Él no parecía enojado con ella por haberlo puesto en peligro, no parecía recriminarle absolutamente nada.

—¿Tenten? —le preguntó, creyendo que no lo había oído. Ella asintió de inmediato.

—Vamos, vamos —le respondió, caminando con él. Tuvo que ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el lago, pero estaba más cerca de lo que creían y llegaron allí enseguida.

Ambos se sentaron a la orilla, y él se sacó la camisa llena de sangre. Tenten estaba acostumbrada a ver a sus compañeros casi sin ropa, de hecho ellos algunas veces la habían visto así también. Tenten no tenía vergüenza para ese tipo de cosas, ella actuaba como ellos y buscaba igualarse lo más posible, ser una kunoichi profesional que luchara como iguales a ellos.

Pero esta vez se sintió destruida por dentro cuando vio el tajo que tenía en el hombro su amigo. Era bastante profundo, y se lo habían hecho cuando ella gritó su nombre asustada como una niña —o eso pensaba ella—.

Suspiró indignada consigo misma y cerró los ojos, mojando un paño en el agua para pasárselo a él sobre la herida.

—¿Estás bien, Tenten? —le preguntó él repentinamente. Ella lo miró. Neji era muy perspicaz y perceptivo, conocía a su compañera desde hacía muchos años y discernía cuando algo iba mal con ella.

—Perdóname, Neji… esto fue mi culpa —le dijo en un suspiro. Sorpresivamente él le sonrió tan tiernamente que provocó que ella se sonrojara.

—Esto no es nada —la calmó, riendo—. Me han hecho heridas peores… además no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada, Tenten… volvería a hacerlo por ti, a recibir esta herida por ti.

Tenten se quedó mirándolo unos segundos en silencio. Ambos estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro.

—Tú eres importante para mí, Tenten. Yo no quisiera ver que algo malo te sucediera, jamás. No me importa que me hieran para ayudarte…

—Neji, tú… —quiso empezar ella, pero no sabía exactamente qué decir. En cierta medida le sorprendía la facilidad con la que él le hablaba de sus sentimientos, siendo un Hyuga de elite, un genio… y ella siempre trataba de atenuar sus emociones y verse madura. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no había punto alguno en ello. Corrió la mirada con tristeza, recordando su rostro cuando lo vio tirado— ¿Qué pasaría si algún día no estás, Neji? ¿Qué pasaría si la próxima vez mueres de verdad?

—Sé que yo también soy importante para ti, ¿verdad, Tenten?

Ella se confundió y al mismo tiempo paralizó con su pregunta.

—Te escuché llorar y gritar cuando me caí —le dijo un poco más serio, mirándola fijo a los ojos.

—Pensé que estabas muerto, que no volvería a verte, que todo había sido por mi culpa…

Él le hizo un gesto con la mano, callándola.

—Los ninjas mueren, Tenten. De todos nosotros tú eres la más decidida en el mundo shinobi, la que siempre quiere mostrarse dura y fuerte ante los demás. Eres quien mejor entiende esto…

Tenten no pudo contestarle nada. Tragó saliva, comprendiendo que por dentro era más sensible de lo que ella creía, que los lazos que había formado con Neji eran más fuertes que sus deseos de ser una kunoichi de excelencia.

—No morí, Tenten. Elegí no morir, ¿sabes? Yo nunca más voy a dejar que alguien me arrebate las riendas de mi propia vida. Yo en algún momento decidiré cuándo morir. Cuando ese momento llegue no quiero que llores como lo hiciste recién. No quiero escuchar tus gritos de desesperación.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella algo turbada.

—Porque tú eres un pilar en este equipo, Tenten. Lee y Gai son fuertes, pero sus almas son sensibles y no son racionales. Ponen la pasión ante todo. Si yo no estoy, tú tendrás que ser su cable a tierra. Tendrás que hacer lo que ambos hemos hecho siempre en este equipo: Mantenerlos a raya, cuidar de ellos para que no cometan locuras —ella lo miraba seria, tratando de procesar sus palabras. Él se dio cuenta de que aquello era crudo y un tema espantoso de hablar, así que le sonrió con afecto y le acarició un mechón de pelo que se había escapado de sus rodetes, enrollándolo en su dedo índice—. Tú eres un igual a mí, Tenten. Eres mi mitad. No te desmorones, prométemelo.

Ella le sonrió con dolor, entendiendo sus palabras. Hizo algo que nunca había hecho y se acercó más a él, sorprendiéndolo mientras lo abrazaba y dejaba caer su cabeza en su hombro sano, susurrándole:

—_Lo prometo._

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, para empezar este one shot va dedicado especialmente a Sofhy Manga, seguidora (y amiga) en el facebook. Este one shot es producto de un pedido suyo, es la primera vez que recibo un prompt y lo hago. Ella no me dejó ninguna consigna, solamente me pidió un NejiTen y, como ya venía pensando desde hace tiempo hacer uno, lo hice. Dicho sea de paso, es la primera vez que escribo algo que no es SasuSaku en absoluto.**

**Luego de eso abrí la posibilidad en mi cuenta del facebook a que la gente me mandara ideas para one shots o drabbles, y recibí varias. Tengo una lista d prompts que voy a tratar de hacer lo más rápido posible. Van a ser publicados por orden de llegada. Los primeros en enviarme sus prompts los podrán leer antes. Esto lo hago por una cuestión de orden mía, y para no darle privilegios a nadie.**

**Si alguien quiere un one shot o un drabble y no tiene cuenta en facebook, también puede mandarme el prompt por un pm acá, a mi cuenta en esta página. Desde ya seré yo quien juzgue si la idea es realizable, y la forma en que podría hacerla.**

**Aclaro que esto no es porque me haya quedado sin ideas y empiece a aprovecharme de la gente que no tiene tiempo o no sabe escribir, todo lo contrario. Tengo bastaaaaantes proyectos, entre ellos uno de samuráis ambientado en una época antigua y complicada, y varios AU más también de época moderna o contemporánea. Esto lo hago como regalo a mis lectores, a los que confían en mí y me dan todo su apoyo. Es una forma de devolverles lo que ustedes me dan, pero ténganme paciencia por favor, tengo una vida fuera de la pantalla también.**

**En fin, volviendo al one shot: Espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí con todo el amor del mundo. Sé que no tiene un besito ni ninguna cursilada por el estilo, pero estoy tratando de asemejarme a algo que Kishimoto nos hubiese mostrado en su manga y no lo que a mí me gustaría ver como fangirl que soy. Si se sacara un especial del manga similar a este (o igual, por decirlo de alguna manera) el NejiTen sería considerada pareja cannon, porque así son los shonnen.**

**Me pareció terrible que Kishimoto no profundizara un poquito más en los sentimientos de Tenten hacia Neji, es decir, quizás ella en el manga no lo ame o no sentía nada amoroso por él, pero podría haber llorado un poquito más... ¿no? Por eso escribí este one shot, porque quería justificar su reacción ante su muerte, darle un poco de sentimiento a su relación... Yo pienso que ellos podrían haber tenido algo si Kishimoto hubiese querido, porque realmente tenían todo para ser algo: Eran compañeros muy unidos, Tenten fue la ÚNICA a la que Neji nunca despreció cuando era un chiquillo egoísta obsesionado con el destino. Él siempre entrenaba con ella, se cuidaban mutuamente, se respetaban, se escuchaban. Tenían una relación muy buena. Además Tenten me parece un personaje femenino muy bueno, la única de todas las ex gennin que la tuvo clarísima desde el principio del manga. Ella es un personaje que me encanta aunque se la muestre poco, porque tiene unas actitudes muy fuertes que amo en las chicas de los mangas. Quise explotar su lado más sensible en esta historia, cosa que en el manga Kishi nos mostró poco y nada. Hasta la viven catalogando de marimacho a la pobre, cuando yo creo que nada que ver.**

**Por si les quedan dudas, "****Yakusoku**" significa "promesa en japonés. Esperé al final del cap para hacer esta aclaración (y toda esta nota mía) para que lo entendieran.

**Besitos, gracias por todo y que Dios los bendiga.**


End file.
